


We Just Want Someone To Love (5+1 Things)

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, i didn't read this over or edit at all so it's probably shit, it's all g, like the tiniest bit of angst, soft touches, this isn't smut the summary just sucks, uhhh, why are they so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Five times Lance unexpectedly touches Keith, and one time they touch and actually talk about it after.





	We Just Want Someone To Love (5+1 Things)

**Author's Note:**

> a 5+1 things fic bc i wanted to try it out!!!
> 
> ((yes the title is lyrics from a very old rock band,,, don't judge me this is how i was raised))

It wasn't like Lance was taking advantage of his excitable personality to be closer to Keith, he would never do that. It just happened on it's own... 

Lance started being closer to Keith, almost always touching him in some way, or finding an excuse to. It took a while, but the others did eventually notice. They didn't outright say anything, after all, it's nicer than seeing them argue. It's not like it matters though, right? Keith wasn't shaking Lance off so it's not like he minds or anything, right? Or at least, that's how Lance saw it. 

**I**

The first time it happens, they are hanging out in the common room, relaxing with the other paladins. Pidge has something pulled up on their tablet, a mission or other random data, and Lance is sitting just far away enough that he can't see. 

"I can't see! Pidge can you hold it closer?" Lance frowns, trying to see the screen from his side of the couch. 

"Ugh, just move closer or something. There's not enough room for everyone anyways." 

As a typical Lance would, he decides to take Pidge's words literally, and move closer. Of course, this involves doing it in the most Lance way possible, by crawling over the person next to him in hopes of a better view. This time, the unlucky victim is none other than Keith. 

Launching himself over the poor boy, Lance lays splayed out over Keith's lap. Keith, who doesn't make much of a sound, other than a slightly annoyed grunt. Keith quickly glances at Lance, before rolling his eyes and looking away. 

What surprises Lance further than the unimpressive reaction, is the strong arm that suddenly hangs loosely on top of his back, holding him in place. It takes Lance a moment to realize what's happened, and when he does his entire face turns red. 

Keith's arm is resting on his back, and Lance has no idea what to do. He sees Pidge winking at him out of the corner of his eye, but chooses to ignore them. He turns his attention back to the tablet, trying not to think to hard about the weight on his back. 

Blushing, Lance doesn't move until they have to leave for supper. They don't talk about it afterwards, but Lance definitely files it away for later. 

**II**

The second time, Lance is just trying to find a quiet place to have some down time.

"Oh, hey Keith." Lance saunters into the library, a new discovery he'd stumbled upon a few weeks ago. It's nice and quiet, a place Lance has started to spend most of time in. "You found the library too, then."

"You knew about this place?" Usually, Lance would have been a bit miffed that someone had invaded the place he found himself, he this time he can't seem to make himself mad. He smiles to himself; Keith looks cute when he's surprised, eyebrows high on his forehead and eyes wide. 

"Yeah, I found it a few weeks ago." Lance walks over to where Keith is, peering over his shoulder at the book in his hands. 

"Training exercises? I can't believe you sometimes." Lance leans on Keith's shoulder, pressing himself closer to the shorter boy. Keith huffs, crossing his arms as best he can with the book still in his grasp. 

"Some of us like to take our jobs seriously, Lance." Keith tries to sound upset, but Lance can't mistake the slight amusement in his voice. 

"Whatever, samurai. I'll see you at dinner." Lance reaches out before he can stop himself, and ruffles Keith's hair. Running his hand through it , it's actually a lot smoother than he would have imagined. Trying not to get caught up in the feel of it, he lets go quickly and stumbles out of the room, going back the way he came. 

How is Keith's hair so nice? How does he keep it so smooth, even up here in space? These questions and many more like them, don't leave Lance's mind for weeks. Keith too, finds his mind preoccupied by thoughts about how Lance's fingers felt tangled in his hair. 

They run into each other in the library frequently, Keith there to look up training exercises, and Lance just staying for the tranquility of it. It becomes a place where the two of them hope to see each other, sometimes even going there on purpose to find one another. 

**III**

The third time it happens is after a training exercise between the two of them. It has been a particularly difficult day for team training, but when they eventually complete the task, the boys are elated. 

"Lance, take the shot!" Lance does, shooting the last droid square in the chest, and taking it down. No sooner after it's down, does Lance grin and whip around to look at Keith. He ignores the others congratulations as he makes his way towards Keith. 

"We did it!" 

Lance is practically jumping up and down with excitement, and even Keith laughs with the sheer relief of being finished. The two shared a long glance, something like understanding passing between them. Lance finally cracks into a huge grin, slinging an arm over Keith's shoulders. 

The two of them make their way to the showers like that, Lance not once moving his arm. Instead, he only presses closer to Keith. It's not like Keith is complaining, so Lance doesn't stop. Rather, he keeps it up, especially after Keith decides to squeeze his shoulder back. Lance is positively glowing, even with the dread of it ending resting just above his shoulders. 

That's right. What if Keith doesn't actually like it? What is he feels pressured to deal with it? He would certainly tell Lance if it bothered him, wouldn't he? Lance tries his best to keep his thoughts from showing on his face, trying to not think about his unavoidable feelings for the other paladin. 

**IV**

The fourth time, they are stopped at another alien planet. 

"Guys! Let's go play in the rain!" Lance is met with a slew of dismal answers, no one willing to with him. He frowns for a moment before turning to his proclaimed rival. 

"Keith! C'mon buddy, please?" He sees Keith flinch for a second, an unsure look crossing his face.

"I don't know, Lance." Lance pouts, and Keith huffs and looks away. Was it just his imagination or did Keith blush?

"Please?" Keith sighs, crossing his arms.

"Fine. But what are we even gonna do-!" Before Keith can finish his sentence, Lance has taken his hand and pulled them into the pouring rain. He doesn't let go, standing next to Keith and watching it come down. It reminds him of home, and a flicker of longing passes through him. The warmth of his hand being squeezed in a loving way brings him back to reality, and he turns to look at Keith. Keith is looking away, somewhat flushed. Lance smiles to himself, and squeezes back, causing Keith to look up in surprise. Their eyes meet for a second, before both of them look away. Neither dares to let go of their hands, though.

Lance doesn't give them time to think, he just takes off again, dragging Keith with him. 

"Dance with me, Keefy-boy!" Lance grins from ear to ear. He takes both of Keith's hands and pulls him closer, ignoring the blush spreading over his cheeks. 

"Wait! Lance!" Keith says something else, but it's lost in the wind when Lance spins them around again. Of course, Lance would stop if it had been anything serious, but he can see the tiny hint of a smile playing of Keith's lips. 

When they eventually stop spinning, the two of them are soaked, still holding hands. Lance is giggling over something stupid, and even Keith has an amused smile he's struggling to hide. 

Neither of them forget this day, but they don't speak of it again. Both of them showed each other a another side, one they had hidden beneath the fake rivalry they had going on. Neither of them say it, but they think about it often, and wish that they could have something like that, this time something that would last. 

**V**

The final time, Lance is nearly unconcious. His vision is slipping as he locks his bayard on Sendak. Fingers shaking, he squeezes the trigger, barely checking to make sure the shot hit before slipping down to the floor again. 

A flurry of moves later, and Sendak is defeated. Keith wastes no time in hurrying to Lance's side, dropping to his knees in front of the barely conscious blue paladin. 

"Lance! Are you okay?" Lance doesn't have a lot of energy, not nearly enough to focus on whether Keith actually sounds as concerned as he thinks. He's snapped out of his thoughts by Keith grabbing his hand and pulling him upright, looking straight into his eyes. 

Lance, though still somewhat out of it, keeps a hold on Keith's hand longer than necessary. He wants to hold onto it tighter, entwine their fingers, but he doesn't, instead just using his state as an excuse to not let go. Lance lets out a huff of breath, both from the effort needed to move and in amusement. 

"We did it. We are a good team." He smiles up at Keith, breath catching a bit when Keith smiles back, just as genuine. 

Maybe it's because his smile is so genuine, that Lance pretends not to remember it when he comes out of the healing pod. 

"We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" 

"Nope! Don't remember, didn't happen." Lance looks about, silently thinking about how it felt in Keith's arms. 

**\+ I**

It wasn't an easy battle. Actually, that's an understatement. It was bloody difficult, almost impossible. This time it's yet another strange mashup of different aliens that created a super-robot that they now have to defeat. After a long deliberation, Allura decided to let the team work together without a leader, since Shiro is gone. For now, it will work, and it also gives Allura time to work on tracking Shiro while still keeping an eye out for the paladins. Coran is there too, acting as support for the princess and watching out for the rest of the group. 

"Hunk and I have to retreat! We're taking too much fire!" Pidge yells through the comms, and Lance swears.

"Okay! Keith, how does your side look?" Lance hears so muffled screaming through the comms, but ignores it in favour of putting all his attention on Keith.

"I'm fine! What about you, Lance?" Lance snorts, isn't that just like Keith to brush off anybody worried about him. 

"I'm okay for now. Can you get through it's side shield? There should only be a bit to take care of there." Lance peers at the monitor-like thing Pidge had created, watching anxiously for more intruders. 

"Yeah, It'll take me a sec, though. I just gotta keep hitting that one part, right? Do I retreat afterwards?"

"Yeah, you'll need to get out of there so someone else can take over." Pidge cuts in, and Lance listens carefully.

"Roger that." Lance looks over the situation, quickly assessing their sources. It's not long before he comes up with a solution. 

"Pidge can you scout from afar? Hunk, I need you to be on look out too, once you get out of there. This feels too easy." Lance grunts, barely dodging a blast. 

"Are you sure that will help?" Pidge sounds sceptical, and Lance huffs. Of course they don't completely trust him. Whatever, he'll make them trust him. 

"Yeah, it'll work. Just trust me." 

"Alright. You be careful too." Hunk flies out of the docking area, followed by Pidge. 

"Ha. Don't you worry 'bout me. I'll be fine." 

No sooner after he's said that does a beam from the center of the robot hit Lance. There's a scream, and someone's shouting his name. Luckily, he's able to right Blue again not long after, and get back into it.

"Sorry guys, that was careless of me. Pidge, how are we?" 

"Are you okay?" This time it's Keith that cuts in, not giving Pidge time to answer Lance's question. He sounds worried, and Lance's heart misses a beat. 

"I'm fine, h-"

"I think we've located their weakness!" Pidge butts in, quickly explaining themself to the others. "See that button? We need to find a way to land a strong hit on it." 

Lance pauses to think, and senses the others doing the same. 

"I can distract it for a minute or two. We still need someone to hit the button, Keith's lion is built for speed, so maybe he could do it?" 

"That makes sense. Are you sure you can distract it?" Lance smiles at the slight concern in Pidge's voice.

"Yep! Besides, you and Hunk already took a lot of heavy fire." Lance is startled by Keith's comm crackling to life. 

"Lance, you took some pretty heavy fire too." He pauses. "But, if you think you'll be fine..." He trails off, and Lance frowns. He'll be fine. This isn't the worst mission they've had. 

"Yep! Let's go!" He swoops down, flying out in front of the robot. 

He gets it's attention easily, and succeeds in keeping it's eyes off of Keith. He attacks the opposite side, and it bends over towards Lance to expose the button. Keith takes that chance, flying in from behind the robeast to shoot at the strange purple button. With one last swipe of it's mechanical arm, the robot sends Lance flying through the air in his lion.

Keith hits it exactly, and the robeast is rendered immobile. Taking that moment, Pidge and Hunk come in and start firing at all the exposed parts. It takes a bit of muscle power, but soon the robot breaks down and the paladins rush to get out of there before it explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere. 

"Are you guys all right?" Hunk's voice rings throughout the comms, concern and adrenaline lacing the words.

"Just fine. We'll see you back at the castle." 

They land back at the castle, and everyone rushes to get out of their lion and meet the others. They're still tense from battle, and the adrenalin hasn't settled down quite yet. 

Lance comes out first, eyes blown wide and still panting. Keith emerges only seconds after, and they make eye contact from opposite sides of the room. 

There's no hesitance as the start towards each other, gradually picking up pace until they're running as fast as they can. They meet in the middle, and Keith surprises the others by picking Lance up just off the ground and spinning them both around to lose their built up momentum. 

There's a beat of silence, the two of them staring into each other's eyes, not saying a thing. Something passes between them, and they lean in, Lance wrapping his arms around Keith's neck, and Keith's hands finding Lance's waist. Who knows who kisses who, but in the end, It doesn't matter. Lance and keith are kissing like it's the last day of their damn lives, clinging onto one another so tight, like they're afraid to let go. Built up emotions, maybe. But an eternal love, definitely. 

At some point, they break away, pulling back to look at each other and laugh. They're a mess, dirty and drenched in sweat, but they don't leave each other's sides. Lance drops his hand to find Keith's, and entwine their fingers. Lance looks at Keith fro the corner of his eye, still smiling. Keith looks back, with a bigger smile than any of them had ever seen before. 

They share more tender touches now, lingering glances now unafraid to meet each other's eyes.


End file.
